


Bend the Knee

by Cruel_Cupid



Series: May the Force of Love be With You [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comic Con, Commitment, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Humor, Love, M/M, Mingyu is a furry, Nerd Seungcheol, Some Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Cupid/pseuds/Cruel_Cupid
Summary: Jeonghan has big plans and he's determined make his nerdy boyfriend Seungcheol happy - even if that means going to a convention with him.One hobbit and and an ill-conceived purchase later, things don't go quite as smoothly as he'd hoped.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: May the Force of Love be With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717771
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	Bend the Knee

‘Babe, do you wanna test out the new VR headset before or after we get our photo taken on the Iron Throne?’

It’s an impossible question for Jeonghan to answer; would he rather shove a virtual reality helmet on his head and mess up his hair, or queue for an hour to have an embarrassing photo taken with his boyfriend? But he won’t complain. He promised himself he wouldn’t – and besides, Jeonghan has big plans. 

‘I don’t think there’ll be room enough for both of us on that throne, sweetie.’ Jeonghan glances at the long line of convention-goers waiting for a photo op; some of them are wearing full cosplay and nearly all of them are weighted down with shopping bags, just like Seungcheol is. Today his boyfriend has spent a truly horrendous amount of money on things that Jeonghan would consider, in his humble opinion, to be unnecessary junk. Now he’s going to have to find room in his house for a Lego Death Star – once Seungcheol completes it with his usual painstaking attention to detail.

Jeonghan wonders why his boyfriend’s impeccable attention span magically disappears when it comes to cleaning the house.

‘There’s plenty of room if you sit on my lap! Don’t worry, I’m determined to get a photo – I know you’re just as much of a fan as I am.’

It’s true, Jeonghan really does like Game of Thrones. But he doesn’t like it enough to allow any photographic evidence of his partial nerdiness to exist. The closest he’d ever come to indulging this particular hobby was when he suggested that he might dress up as Daenerys as a special treat for his boyfriend. The plan went up in flames when Seungcheol replied that he was more of a Cersei Lannister – “evil and sexy” – and Jeonghan was forced to through a pillow at his face.

But Jeonghan will most definitely not be throwing anything at his significant other today. Seungcheol has been waiting for the city’s annual con since last year’s had ended, and the excitement in his puppy dog eyes is just too pure to ignore. 

Jeonghan wants this con to be the best one yet. For more than one reason. 

‘Look who it is! They’re here!’ Seungcheol exclaims. Jeonghan doesn’t have to look up to know who’s approaching them, and he regrets it when he does.

Seungcheol’s best friend Jeon Wonwoo has made the bold and questionable decision to leave the house dressed as a hobbit. It looks ridiculous, and not just because he’s a 5’11 adult man. Jeonghan can’t decide what the worst part of the costume is; the little green cape that’s far too small for him, or the fact that he’s been walking around barefoot all day.

Mingyu is, of course, enjoying one of the rare opportunities in which he can wear his full fursuit in public. Jeonghan wishes these opportunities were fewer. 

‘Woah, dude, you guys look great!’ Seungcheol leans in to give Wonwoo a hug – adhering to the bro code and patting his back. He’d wanted to show up in his Han Solo outfit, but Jeonghan used his ultimate weapon to ensure this wouldn’t happen: a month of abstinence. Seungcheol put the costume back in the wardrobe.

Wonwoo smiles and puts an arm around Mingyu’s waist. He actually looks hobbit-sized next to the enormous pink fur monstrosity that is Kim Mingyu. ‘Thanks. There’s nothing like wearing a couple’s costume to comic con – it’s a beautiful way of going public with your feelings. That reminds me; are you two ever going to…?’

Jeonghan doesn’t answer. He’s too busy trying to figure out how a hobbit and a furry can in any way be considered a “couple’s costume”.

Seungcheol clears his throat. ‘It’s fine, Wonwoo. We don’t need stupid things like matching cosplay to prove our love.’ Jeonghan begins to think that maybe, in the spirit of giving Seungcheol a perfect day, he should’ve come as Princess Leia. Just the thought of it makes him cringe.

‘Whatever you say, my friend,’ Wonwoo says with a knowing smile. ‘There’s no need to dwell on childish things like love when the vendors are opening up shop on the east side of the hall – come on, if we hurry, we can get there first.’

As if in protest, Jeonghan’s stomach growls. Seungcheol gives him a sympathetic look; it’s so warm and gentle and full of fondness that it makes Jeonghan’s heart flutter – even after all these years he’s not used to Seungcheol’s tenderness. ‘I should probably get some food for Jeonghan. He didn’t eat breakfast and he gets all tired and faint when he doesn’t eat.’

‘That’s okay!’ Mingyu pipes up, his voice slightly muffled through the fursuit. ‘I’ll go with him; you guys can meet us a little later.’

Jeonghan can’t think of a good reason why not to agree to this idea, no matter how hard he tries. Seungcheol hurries away to the stalls of vendors, giving him one last concerned look. The idea had been to make precious memories with his boyfriend today and make him feel loved and valued – already they’ve been split up. 

Mingyu pulls off the head of his fursuit and carries it under his arm. ‘Come on, there’s a stall selling takoyaki over here.’ Jeonghan’s stomach growls in appreciation.

-

Seungcheol feels a little bad about leaving Jeonghan with no one but Mingyu for company, but Wownoo’s insider information has paid off amazingly well; there’s only a dozen or so other people browsing the wares on the east side of the hall. And what a selection they have…

There’s the usual shady guy selling celebrity autographs – a goldmine if you can tell which ones are genuine – and a few places with an array of figurines, so intricately painted that Seungcheol practically drools at the sight of them. None of it is quite enough to take his mind off Jeonghan, though. For the last couple of weeks his boyfriend has been acting unusual, distant. He’s spent a lot of time in their bedroom with the door locked and gone out shopping with Jihoon almost every weekend instead of enjoying his days off with Seungcheol.

He’s been worried that Jeonghan has finally gotten tired of dating an embarrassing nerd. They were never meant to be together anyway – surely Jeonghan should spread his wings and achieve his full potential elsewhere? His boyfriend deserves someone who enjoys late nights at loud clubs, normal sex (without the roleplay) and, well… someone who’s not an immature loser. 

‘Cheer up, buddy,’ Wonwoo nudges him. Through all his (very valid) concerns, Wonwoo has remained resolutely confident that Jeonghan isn’t about to break up with him. ‘Jeonghan’s been all over you today and he’s having a great time. I told you there was nothing to worry about.’

‘I just can’t shake this feeling that I’m not good enough. Maybe I should do a Sandy and change myself for him.’

‘Do a Sandy?’

‘You know, from Grease. I’ll show up in a tight-fitting leather outfit and say “tell me about it, stud” when he sees me. That’ll do it.’

Wonwoo looks at him with pity. ‘No, I really don’t think it will. Tight leather pants are never the answer to relationship issues; believe me, I know.’

Seungcheol has no desire to ask for more details on that little anecdote, but Wonwoo has perked up and had a new idea. ‘But here’s something that _will_ take your mind off things…’ 

He puts a hand on Seungcheol’s back and leads him towards a stall in the corner. ‘… A 25-inch handcrafted katana, straight from Japan. Just look at that sexy blade. It makes a man all riled up.’

Wonwoo is right, the katana really is something. It’s real, too. Seungcheol _wants it_ like he’s never wanted anything else before. But doubt creeps into his mind in the form of Yoon Jeonghan.

‘I don’t know, man. Don’t you need a permit to own something like that? And I already have a broadsword at home… do I need two swords? Is that unnecessary?’

‘Seungcheol, there’s _nothing_ unnecessary about a decorative piece of weaponry. Did you think it was was “unnecessary” when I bought my nunchucks? Or that hot little morning star I got off ebay?’

Seungcheol furrows his brows. ‘No. That was all very sensible. I just— I don’t wanna make Jeonghan hate me any more than he already does. I can’t do it.’

‘Listen to me!’ Wonwoo grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. He looks a little insane – more like Gollum than Frodo – and a passing mother covers her son’s eyes. ‘You have to do this! You are who you are, and if Jeonghan truly loves you then he’ll know this!’

‘I really have to buy this katana, don’t I?’ Seungcheol says, turning to look at the beautiful, smooth steel. ‘The future of my relationship depends on it.’

-

‘Can I let you in on a secret?’ Jeonghan asks after devouring the last takoyaki. ‘But you have to promise not to tell anyone.’

Mingyu has been surprisingly good company. He’s a lot more normal than Jeonghan gave him credit for – especially without his fursuit head on. They’ve talked about everything from politics to pets (even touching on pet play, which admittedly got a little uncomfortable). After Mingyu gave him the name of his hairstylist, Jeonghan knew he was trustworthy enough to confide in. 

‘Oh, is this about your big plan? I’m cheering you on. Me and Wonwoo are gonna do our best to keep Cheol in high spirits.’

Jeonghan nearly spits out his juice. ‘Excuse me? I specifically told Wonwoo _not_ to tell anyone about this! Including you!’

‘Don’t blame him too much. He really did try his best, but it’s hard not to tell your significant other everything. But now that you’ve brought it up, I feel like I should tell you…’ He leans in close and gives Jeonghan a sympathetic look. ‘Seungcheol is a bit upset… he thinks you’re gonna dump him. It’s not good.’

It really isn’t very good. Not at all. How could Jeonghan have been so blind to his own boyfriend’s feelings? He’d been so busy planning for today that he hadn’t thought about all the secrecy and shiftiness and what Seungcheol would make of it.

‘I’m ruining my own relationship. I wanted to make him the happiest he’s ever been and all I’ve done is make him miserable.’ Jeonghan finds himself thinking, and not for the first time, that he doesn’t deserve Choi Seungcheol. Someone so loving and kind-hearted shouldn’t be stuck with a sardonic pessimist like him.

‘That’s not true at all – tonight you’re gonna do exactly what you’ve been planning all this time and it’ll be worth it. He’ll see just how loving you are. I promise.’ Mingyu places his paw onto of Jeonghan’s hand and it’s a surprisingly comforting gesture.

Maybe furries aren’t so bad after all.

‘Yeah, I just have to pull this off flawlessly. No biggie.’

-

When Seungcheol finally emerges from the VR booth, he’s truly disappointed to find that the photo station has closed for the day. He and Wonwoo had intended to pass a quick 20 minutes in a pleasant virtual battle, but time passes unbelievably quickly when you’re destroying your enemies. It’s been almost three hours. Seungcheol can’t even begin to imagine how pissed Jeonghan must be – and he’s only about to get angrier when he sees the katana strapped to his back. 

‘I’m so fucked. Hani’s been by himself in this place for hours. He could be lost – or worse, the other gay nerds might’ve found him. What if they steal him, Wonwoo? What if they steal my man!?’

Wonwoo takes a loud slurp from his slushy. ‘Chill out, he’s been with Mingyu. He just texted me saying he’s waiting outside the venue.’

It’s not hard to miss Mingyu in his huge pink fursuit, and especially not when he’s putting on a show for the normies. Totally in character, he’s kneeling on the curb and allowing a couple of passing children to pet him – it’s kind of sweet, really.

It’s a little less sweet when Wonwoo takes over from the kids and rubs his boyfriend’s head on a busy street at rush hour. But Seungcheol is far too distracted by the lack of Jeonghan to pay much attention.

‘He went home,’ Mingyu says, anticipating Seungcheol’s concern. ‘You should head back yourself. I think he wants to see you.’

‘Yeah— yeah, I better hurry,’ Seungcheol says erratically, trying to find his car keys. ‘Oh god…’

He waves them both goodbye and power walks to where he parked the car as Mingyu calls after him;

‘Oh, and Seungcheol! Just relax and enjoy tonight, okay?’

Easy for him to say. He’s not about to be dumped by the love of his life.

-

Jeonghan feels as though he’s been sitting in the dark in his living room for hours when he finally hears the car pull up. It’s almost completely dark outside now, but at least that adds to the romantic atmosphere. He’s never been so scared and excited and nauseous all at once before.

He knows he’ll remember this moment for the rest of his life, for better or for worse.

His boyfriend shuts the door behind him and starts talking before he’s even taken his shoes off and got and good look at Jeonghan.

‘Babe! I came back as quickly as I could – we need to talk!’ Jeonghan can hear him stumble over his own feet in the hallway as he rushes inside. ‘I’m so sorry about leaving you and spending so much money— actually I’m sorry about everything. I—’

If Jeonghan hadn’t been prepared for Seungcheol’s anxiety he probably would have abandoned his entire plan and rushed off to ask his boyfriend what was wrong. As it stands, he manages to keep his cool. Jeonghan holds his breath when Seungcheol cuts himself off mid-sentence. 

He must’ve seen the candles by now.

Jeonghan had been so careful to lay them out neatly, leading from the hallway into the living room. Each one is rose scented – Seungcheol, ever the romantic, has always been fond of the smell. Following the trail of light, he finally steps into the room and Jeonghan catches sight of him from his hiding place behind the curtain.

He’d been waiting for this precise moment, and Seungcheol’s shock is absolutely worth all the hassle he’s been through. Right there in their living room is a full-scale detailed replica of the Iron Throne. Seungcheol gasps, covers his mouth with his hands and jumps up and down on the spot a few times like a little kid.

Jeonghan feels so incredibly full of love at the sight – and Seungcheol doesn’t even know what else is coming.

He chooses this moment to reveal himself. 

‘Good evening, my lord,’ he says, trying to keep his cool despite the extraordinary rate at which his heart is pounding.

‘Jeonghan. It’s the Iron Throne,’ Seungcheol says, his brain short circuiting. ‘It’s in our living room.’

‘I noticed.’ As gently as he can, he pushes Seungcheol down onto the seat. Without a helping hand he probably would have stood there staring until the sun came up. ‘How do you like it?’

‘It’s the Iron Throne.’

‘Yes,’ Jeonghan says, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend’s shock. He’s determined to give him the time he needs to digest this. After a few more moments of stunned silence, he finally starts to ask the right questions.

‘Jeonghan?’

‘Yes, honey?’

‘Why is the Iron Throne in our living room?’

Jeonghan takes a breath. ‘I’m glad you asked.’ Then he gets on one knee.

‘It’s here because I moved heaven and earth to make you happy and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Seungcheol, I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile – there’s nothing on this earth I’d rather do. I want to see you when I wake up every morning and before I fall asleep. I love you, my sun and stars.’

He pauses, knowing Seungcheol won’t possibly be able to resist finishing the Dothraki line;

‘Moon of my life…’ he mutters. Jeonghan can see his tears falling gently in the candlelight. 

‘Choi Seungcheol, will you marry me?’

The ring is a simple gold band and Jeonghan wonders, at the last minute, if it’s good enough for the occasion – but when Seungcheol sees it, he cries in earnest and put his head in his hands. It’s the longest three seconds of Jeonghan’s life, and when it’s over he’s greeted with a wide smile, full of love.

‘Hell yeah,’ he hiccups. Seungcheol then tries to join Jeonghan on the floor but his now-fiancé is quicker. 

‘You said it yourself, there’s room for both of us if I sit in your lap.’ Jeonghan squeezes himself on and places his hands on either side of Seungcheol’s face. Then he kisses him and wipes away his tears.

Unfortunately, Seungcheol has been crying so much that his nose had started to run too – Jeonghan doesn’t hesitate to use the sleeve of his sweater to wipe it. It’s just the kind of disgustingly intimate thing he wants to do for the rest of his life. 

And now he knows he can.

‘I can’t believe we’re getting married,’ Seungcheol says between sobs. ‘I thought you were gonna end things. I was so sad.’

‘I know, babe. There, there.’ He kisses his fiancé’s cheek. 

‘And now you’re gonna be my husband! You’re gonna change your name to Choi Jeonghan!’

‘Well…’ Jeonghan clears his throat. ‘I was thinking Yoon Seungcheol had a better ring to it. But we can talk it out.’ He doesn’t have much intention of changing his mind, but it’s better to let Seungcheol think he has a chance. Besides, he knows his boyfriend will want to change his name when all is said and done. His sentimentality is one of the things that made Jeonghan fall for him in the first place.

There’s so much to say and no way of saying it, so instead they bask in the moment. Jeonghan puts his arms around his soon-to-be-husband and holds him tight – until he feels something unexpected.’

‘Cheollie?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Why is there a sword strapped to your back?’

Jeonghan can practically hear Seungcheol’s brain working overtime to come up with a decent explanation.

‘About that—'

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, years of going to conventions has come in handy.
> 
> A lot of this is based off real experiences: I really did find someone selling a katana. I really did consider buying it. And there's a picture of me on the Iron Throne... in cosplay. But I will not speak of it.
> 
> I can't wait to move on with this series and give jeongcheol the stupid dorky wedding they deserve :')
> 
> Please comment and follow me on twitter [@cruel_cupidd](https://twitter.com/cruel_cupidd)


End file.
